


О Руж» на скорости двести миль в час

by Jay_999



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2000/01 season, Drama, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_999/pseuds/Jay_999
Summary: Любовь. Победа. Слава. Ничего из этого не важно.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eau Rouge at 200mph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/443679) by [glitterburn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitterburn). 



> Написано для игры Kimi bingo cards на летний челлендж ’12 f1slash. Использованные ключевые слова: татуировки, тёмно-красный, наркотики/афродозиаки, «Спа», жестокие игры. События в фике относятся к сезону 2000 года. Татуировка из хны у Михаэля была в 2000 или в 2001 году, автор не помнит точно и не может найти достоверную информацию.
> 
> Примечание от переводчика: Замечательный, очень «вечный» текст от автора небезызвестной «Black and White series». Обгон Микой Михаэля в 2000 году в «Спа» на последнем круге можно посмотреть [здесь](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K1WuWu8kGak)  
> Спасибо большое Gana Leigh Lambert за помощь в вычитке.

Они занимаются сексом, так как нет причин этого не делать. Это было предсказуемо, учитывая их историю, которая длится уже два года и о которой все знают. «Формула» должна давать людям то, чего они хотят, даже если действие происходит за закрытыми дверями, даже если единственные, кто знают о происходящем – сами участники действия, ведь потом они станут друг для друга только зрителями, и осознание этого толкает их все дальше, потому что секс как и гонки – это соревнование.

Их отношения сводятся к череде моральных и физических травм.

Михаэль видит первый клетчатый флаг сезона. Австралия - гонка, которая задает тон всего сезона, но, несмотря на важность, все равно ощущается как праздник. Все приезжают в Мельбурн улыбаясь. И хотя яркость этих улыбок легко меркнет, когда пилоты бросают косые взгляды на болиды соперников, когда измеряются самые высокие скорости на трассе и критически разбираются все проблемы, которые могут стать преградой перед квалификацией, но, как и во время последней гонки сезона, в Австралии ощутим дух единства, так что главы команд, члены команд и гонщики могут притвориться, что они – одна большая дружная семья «Формулы 1» в мире автоспорта.

Мика идет в номер Михаэля. Он уже поздравил Михаэля на трассе. Сейчас у него другая цель. Она не имеет ничего общего с чествованием победителя и вручением ему трофеев, однако Мика не будет возражать, если сегодняшний победитель считает иначе.

Михаэль открывает дверь и отходит в сторону, впуская. Они не разговаривают. Разговор – роскошь в этот момент.

Они трахаются, жестко и грубо: никаких ласк, нежных прикосновений или чувственного шепота. Они тренируют выносливость и выдержку перед сильнейшими перегрузками, они отрабатывают умение скрывать мысли о проигрыше. И если их тела готовы к этому, в чем смысл в нежности, осторожности и мягкости? Осторожность не оставляет ни отпечатков, ни следов.

Они грубы друг с другом. Физически. Они кусаются, оставляют синяки и царапины, бьют и душат друг друга, и в этих секундах животного наслаждения источник жизни на пределе – и на трассе, и вне ее. Они раздвигают рамки, иногда просто обходя правила, и это ощущение сродни тому, что испытываешь, потеряв управление на скорости двести миль в час, когда задняя часть болида выходит из строя после прохода неровности на дороге, а передняя часть кружится, скользит, ощущение свободного падения зарождается в животе, сознание на долю секунды меркнет, пока машину вертит, заносит в сторону, и она врезается в стену.

\- Мы должны прекратить это, - говорит Михаэль, его дыхание прерывисто, тело покрыто потом.

\- Да, - отвечает Мика. – Мы действительно должны.

*

Красный – значит Михаэль. Феррари алого цвета - цвета страсти, огня и секса. Для Мики это цвет иронии. У Михаэля нет латинских страстей в крови, нет страсти Феррари, и заядлые болельщики оскорбляют и восхваляют его с одинаковым рвением. Мика не завидует ему. Тяжесть возложенных ожиданий слишком давит, однако в правильной обстановке она может наоборот подстегнуть. Мика знает это не понаслышке.

Аделаида. Авария, масштабная и смертельная; волны разрушений и вид серой стали позволяет не сомневаться в том, что именно произошло. Хотя, когда он думает об этом сейчас, он не знает, в чем же он был уверен в момент аварии: ждал ли он, что умрет (да, именно так, никаких нюансов), или он ожидал, что просто потеряет сознание (или этот вариант, опять же, без полутонов) и очнется уже в совсем другой обстановке? Есть существенная разница между этими исходами, как ни крути, но, сколько бы он ни размышлял, так и не мог понять, какой вариант его бы удовлетворил.

Он помнит аварию. Помнит всё. Когда люди спрашивают - а они продолжают время от времени задавать вопросы, несмотря на то, что память в «Формуле 1» коротка - и когда он слышит очередной вопрос, он лжет. Улыбается уголками губ и говорит: «Не припоминаю. Это было так давно».

Гонка – это долго. Сезон – целая жизнь в «Формуле 1». Пять лет – вечность.

Но он помнит темно-красную лужу крови и безумный стук сердца, так напоминавший щелчок мотора при торможении, он хотел, чтобы сердце остановилось, потому что с каждым ударом он терял кровь, терял сознание, а чтобы выжить, нужно было оставаться в сознании и здраво мыслить, но если бы сердце остановилось, он бы умер. Двойственность выбора поставила его в тупик, и крутилась, крутилась у него в голове, пока он медленно терял сознание. И пребывал в тупике ровно до того момента, когда резко вынырнул в реальность, где уже нечего было решать, потому что осталась только боль, зверская и настоящая.

Он никогда никому не скажет, что помнит все до мельчайших подробностей. Ни Рону, ни Эрье. Никому.

Рон спас его так же, как и Сид Уоткинс много лет назад. Не сам Рон, а его вера. Ожидания Эрьи были иными - она просто хотела, чтобы он остался жив и снова был в порядке. Рон же хотел большего. Не столько возвращения инвестиций, сколько возвращения надежды. Были и те, кто говорил, что он никогда не сможет вернуться на трассу, но иногда всё зависит не столько от диагноза, сколько от твоего упрямства и стойкости.

Когда Михаэль сломал ногу в Сильверстоуне, Мика решил навестить его в больнице. Коринна была там, бледная и все еще трясущаяся от шока, и почти красивая от осознания, что самое страшное позади. Они присели ненадолго вдвоем и поговорили на общие темы, обсудили переломы, время выздоровления и процесс реабилитации так, словно Михаэля там не было. Когда эти темы были исчерпаны, Коринна встала и стряхнула усталость так запросто, словно поправила одежду, улыбнулась мужу и сказала, что собирается пойти выпить кофе. Она задумалась и произнесла: «Нет, чая, выпить чая. Мы же в Англии». И она зашлась от смеха, несмотря на то, что в этом не было ничего смешного, и Мика распознал в её смехе отголосок паники Эрьи.

Она ушла, и Мика сел возле койки, пристально осмотрев Михаэля, у того был затуманенный взгляд из-за снотворного и кожа цвета старого затертого пергамента.

\- Ты помнишь что-нибудь? – спросил Мика.

Михаэль взглянул на него, в глазах проскочила искра. Он молчал, казалось, вечность.

\- Нет.

Мика кивнул.

\- А ты помнишь Аделаиду? – Михаэль впервые об этом спрашивал. Мика поймал пристальный взгляд.

\- Нет.

Михаэль опустил глаза. Он разглаживал простыню. На мгновение показалось, будто он хотел сказать что-то еще, но так не произнес ни слова, и они сидели в уютной тишине, как старые добрые друзья, пока не вернулась Коринна, после чего Мика попрощался и ушел.

Он солгал Михаэлю, как и сам Шумахер. Это было лучше, чем рассказывать о том, как он захлебывался кровью, о страхе и о понимании простого факта - не важно, как успешно ты восстанавливаешься после аварии, как много гонок ты проезжаешь и выигрываешь, как часто ты говоришь себе, что ты уже встретился лицом к лицу со смертью и вышел из сражения победителем, всегда будет момент (может быть, во сне или в момент покоя и бездействия) когда воспоминания пробьются сквозь показное равнодушие и забвение, и эти воспоминания всегда будут окрашены в темно-красный.

Мика и сейчас помнит всё это, глядя на то, как Михаэль собирается с силами под грузом командных ожиданий. Они в Сан-Марино, и Михаэль выигрывает. Третью гонку подряд и, несмотря на то, что сезон только начинается, специалисты уже вовсю твердят о том, что оба Кубка будут за «Феррари». Паддок кишит фанатами, и красные флаги развиваются везде. Жан и Лука не могут перестать улыбаться. В Маранелло сегодня будет повод для торжества.

В красном моторхоуме Михаэль лежит голый на полу, лицом вниз. Мика все еще в серебристо-белом комбинезоне Макларена.

\- Пожалуйста, - произносит Михаэль.

Мика слегка надавливает ногой на поясницу Михаэля. Его гоночные ботинки красного цвета.

*

\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит Михаэль в один день. Вот так просто, как будто случайно и совсем незначительно. Если бы все было так просто.

Мика обдумывает услышанное. Они в парке в Барселоне, высоко на холме, с которого открывается вид на плавящийся от жары город. На часах половина третьего, и солнце в своем зените. Они сидят в тени дерева, которое стелется ростками по земле будто виноградная лоза. Возможно, это действительно виноград, хотя ствол дерева толстый и искривленный, как у оливкового дерева, а листья широкие и гладкие, как в тропических лесах. Листва сухая. Они не шумят, поскольку ветра нет, но, по -крайней мере, создают тень и скрывают от людских глаз.  
\- Почему? – спрашивает наконец Мика. Это не сомнение и не требование объяснить свои слова. Просто вопрос.  
Михаэль поворачивается. На нем солнцезащитные очки и кепка, не командная - обычная и незаметная, и даже несмотря на то, что глаз немца не видно, то, как сложены его губы, дает ответ прежде, чем он озвучивает:  
\- Обязательно должна быть причина?

\- Не обязательно, - Мика смотрит в сторону, сквозь собственные очки на серпантин скамеек из бетона и мозаики, которые очерчивают контуры холма и позволяют рассмотреть весь город.

\- Но я все равно хотел бы знать.

\- Потому что, - говорит Михаэль и замолкает. Тишину прорезает лишь пронзительное жужжание насекомых и струйки пота на их телах.

\- Потому что, - повторяет Мика, и в этом нет ни иронии, ни попытки быстрее закрыть вопрос. На самом деле, это и есть ответ.

Михаэль выдыхает. Откидывается на скамейке, плечи напряжены, голос напряжен еще сильнее.

\- Среди всей этой толпы ты – единственный, кто может понять. Единственный, кого я считаю соперником. «Держи друзей близко, а врагов…», - так говорят?

\- Мы враги? – спрашивает Мика тихо.

\- Нет, но…

Михаэль замолкает. Трет рукой шею, затем проводит ладонью по шортам. Пот оставляет след, быстро впитываясь в бежевую ткань.

\- Если гонки – наркотик, значит, и моя нужда в тебе тоже. Я могу развить мысль и назвать это любовью.

\- Наркотики – это плохо, - замечает Мика.

\- Но иногда необходимы.

\- Твоя правда.

Они сидят в тишине и ощущают, как воздух накаляется, и становится жарче.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - говорит Мика наконец.

Слова разливаются в воздухе, не оставляя ничего на своем пути.

*

Среди гонщиков существует некий тренд - своего рода восстание против свода неписанных правил о том, что спортсмен должен выглядеть, как джентльмен, даже если не является таковым. «Формула 1» – возможно, последнее прибежище истинных джентльменов, несмотря на то, что никто не ведет себя, как Грэхэм Хилл. Впрочем, никто не ведет себя и как Джеймс Хант, и хотя в паддоке постоянно присутствует толпа грубиянов и хамов, обычно это представители спонсорских компаний, а не гонщики. Тех самых спонсорских компаний, которые жаждут, чтобы их «капиталовложения» выглядели с иголочки, а по возможности, вечно были чистейше выбриты, были одеты в строгие костюмы или дорогую повседневную одежду, и самое главное, на видимых участках тел гонщиков не должно быть никаких татуировок.

Джентльмены не ложатся под иглу тату-мастера и не рисуют закорючки на своем теле с посланиями, символами любви или знаками победы. Футболисты могут делать подобные вещи, но, в конце концов, все знают, что футболисты стоят классом ниже пилотов, и соответственно, с интеллектом ниже среднего. И наоборот, гонщики «Формулы 1» зачастую при солидном состоянии – унаследованными или накопленным, нередко - с завидным генеалогическим древом – Хилл, Вильнев, Андретти. И хотя лишь немногие пилоты имеют высшее образование, слияние с болидом на трассе и ежесекундный риск создает иллюзию гениальности этих мужчин. Четко рассчитанные риски воспринимаются как признак сообразительности, а не идиотизма или безрассудства.

Гонщики «Формулы 1» – джентльмены. Джентльмены не делают татуировки. И, несмотря на это, в паддоке самая популярная тема для обсуждения - появление от гонки к гонке все большего количества татуировок. Только хна, конечно, ведь она сходит через несколько недель, но журналисты все равно сходят с ума, спонсоры раздражены, а фанаты хмурятся и бросают оскорбления.

Михаэль тоже появляется в паддоке с татуировкой из хны на плече, чем вызывает огромный интерес у журналистов. Мика находит это смешным.

\- Тебе недостаточно внимания? – спрашивает он, обводя татуировку пальцем. Она не похожа на настоящую - поверхность бугристая, но не насколько, как это бывает после обработки иглой. Изображение темнее, чем влажное мерцание свежей краски под кожей. Просто рисунок не оставляет синяков, кожа под ним не становится тонкой и чувствительной.

\- Причина не во внимании, - отвечает Михаэль. – В постоянстве. О котором я хочу заявить.

Подчеркнутая ирония сказанного только усиливает удивление Мики.

\- И о чем именно ты хотел заявить?

Михаэль смотреть на него раздраженно.

\- А сам как думаешь?

\- Я думаю, когда ты выиграешь титул, Лука выбьет на тебе символ «Скудерии», и потом ты будешь жалеть об этом.

Мика кладет руку на плечо Михаэля, поверх татуировки.

\- Ничто не вечно. Даже твоя популярность.

*

Они обходят трассу в четверг перед гонкой. Выходят рано утром, воздух влажный и пахнет скошенной травой. У каждой трассы свой собственный запах. «Спа» пахнет дождем и мокрой землей, даже когда стоит жара.

Они идут медленно, не то чтобы вместе. Они не идут нога в ногу и не разговаривают, у каждого свой собственный путь, они молча отмечают состоянии трассы, изменение в покрытии или в конфигурации поворотов. Они принюхиваются, пытаясь понять, какая погода будет в воскресенье, но не делятся своими соображениями.

В середине «О Руж» они останавливаются и смотрят вперед. Вот он, «О Руж», быстрый и требовательный. Скорости, на которых болиды проезжают этот поворот, вызывают чувство восхищения.

Они взбираются на холм.

\- Здесь, - говорит Мика, махнув рукой и указывая место. – Я опережу тебя здесь.

Михаэль улыбается.

\- Попробуй. Только попробуй.

\- Я сделаю это, - Мика улыбается в ответ. – И я выиграю.

Он помнит об этом обещании в воскресенье, сидя с закрытым забралом в болиде «Макларена». Болид настроен на сухую гонку. В начале гонки этот настрой кажется ошибочным, особенно когда Михаэль становится лидером. Но ничто не вечно, особенно «Спа», где погода меняется в за считанные секунды, и сухая трасса превращается в залитую дождем, на которой возможно всё. И вот он, пик сумасшествия и точно выверенного риска – «Феррари» и преследующий его «Макларен» приближаются к «БАРу» Зонты, окружают его, Михаэль заходит слева, Мика – справа и вверх, вверх, вверх и вперед, ныряя в «Лес Комбос», и вот они уже близко. Вот оно.

Это не победа. Это не секс. Это не любовь, не популярность или что-то подобное. Это единственное, что важно, единственное, что на самом деле объединяет его с Михаэлем, объединяет с любым другим гонщиком на трассе, в настоящем, прошлом или будущем. Остальное не важно, не имеет значения. Это момент, когда трасса исчезает, когда гребень холма пропадает из вида, когда наклон скорее чувствуется, нежели видится, и единственное, что можно разглядеть сквозь забрало шлема – небо, голубое, серое, снова голубое, редеющие тучи, сквозь которые пробиваются солнечные лучи, и кажется, что возможно всё. Всё, что угодно. Абсолютно всё.

Мир останавливается, когда ты мчишься вверх по холму. «О Руж» на скорости двести миль в час.


End file.
